


Out of the Past

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: :D, Ficlet, Fluff-Adjacent, Gen, Ghoul is part Indian, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Killjoys of Color Project, Prompt Week, just kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul goes shopping
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Out of the Past

“Hey, Jet Star!” She doesn’t hear them, walking quickly through the market, on a mission to find batteries. “Jetstarjetstarjetstarjetstar,” they call, running up to grab onto her arm, slow her down. She turns, startled, but relaxes when she sees it’s only Ghoul. She says something, and Ghoul frowns, shrugging. She repeats it, louder, signing along with her words this time.

“We gotta keep going, if we want to find everythin’ and make it home by dark, too.” Ghoul frowns again, tugging at the ends of their hair.

“Gotta get something real quick. Can I meet up with you at the car after?”

“Yeah. Everything alright?” Ghoul nods, smiling a bit.

“I think so.”

Ghoul’s sitting on the roof of the Trans Am by the time Jet Star’s done. Their forearms are covered in something, shiny and clinking as they move. She puts her haul in the backseat, before climbing up to the roof with Ghoul.

“What’s up?” As a response, they shake their arms at her, silver and green metal jangling and bouncing.

“They’re pretty. Bracelets?”

“B-A-N-G-L-E-S.” Ghoul grins, hooking a finger on one of the thinner ones. “My ma used to wear ‘em. I had a few sets, too, little plastic ones— no use paying anything much when your wrists’d grow too fast to wear ‘em for long.”

“They’re pretty.” They are. Dark green and silver, each set has a single central bangle, thicker than the rest, with glitter and plastic gems arranged in little patterns, a few bangles of medium thickness, less elaborately decorated, and lots more little, single-colored ones. “Do they mean anything?”

“Dunno.” Ghoul’s expression darkens, a bit. “Don’t remember too much. The ‘runner at the booth didn’t know anything, either.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘S not a big deal, I guess. These are cool, though. Didn’t think I’d see anything like ‘em ever again.” They slide down the side of the Trans Am, kicking up a puff of dust as they land. “Ready to head home?”

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
